


take care

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	take care

There was just something so unnervingly annoying about being sick. You couldn’t do shit, for starters, so you were stuck in bed all day. One of your nostrils would stop working, every joint within your body would ache and cry out, and you would be forced to call out of work to keep everybody else from catching what you had. Being sick literally kept you from making money moves, and you wanted no parts of it. You wanted to wash your hands of this ‘sick’ business, once and for all.

That being said, you had to admit that there were certain perks that came with being sick. Well…  _one_  perk, which was having your boyfriend dote on you morning, noon, and night. You didn’t think it was possible, but he actually managed to spoil you even more. While he continued to have gifts delivered to your apartment, he switched things up a bit by acting as the deliveryman and personally presenting the gifts to you himself. He cooked and brewed tea, cleaned and did laundry, and even got you a little handbell to ring for help as a joke that he seemed to take pretty seriously. This did nothing to alleviate your fears of being turned into a spoiled brat, but  _fuck_. This man was making it so easy.

“I never understood why DC made Superman white. Dude recharges his powers by flying directly to the sun.  _The sun_. He should look like Lupita’s brother or somethin’. That nigga is a nigga.”

You tried to snort at Erik’s musing, but the phlegm in your throat made it sound like a stuffed grunt. It made you cringe in disgust. You glanced at him sitting beside you in the bed and swallowed, before shuffling away from him in a vain attempt to put as much distance between the two of you without him noticing.  _He_ was taking care of  _you_. If you got him sick, then who would take care of you both?

“You’re a nerd, Erik.”

“You gon’ deny that Superman is supposed to be a nigga?”

You looked to the cartoon playing on the television, tilting your head to better observe character in question. You nodded. “Superman is supposed to be a nigga. All Kryptonians are.”

“Damn, girl. Stop bein’ such a fuckin’ nerd.”

“ _Erik_.”

Erik gave a low chuckle. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you to closer to himself with a grunt. He took you by the chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. “Where you tryna go? Thought I told you I needed my pillow with me whenever I’m watchin’ TV.”

You pulled your chin out of his grasp and turned your head to laugh. “Don’t be such a baby. I don’t wanna get you sick.”

“First of all, my immune system is top notch.” You arched an amused brow, to which he responded by taking your chin back into his grasp. He gave your face a playful shake. “You in here, coughin’ and shit, all miserable. You need interaction with others to get better. I’m a doctor, I know what I’m talkin’ about.”

“You got your PhD in engineering.”

“Still a doctor.”

You rolled your eyes and made another move to get out of his hold. He only held you closer. A little smile touched your lips. “Me being in here, coughing and shit, is exactly why you shouldn’t be so close to me. You shouldn’t even be in this room.”

He shrugged, his eyes trailing up and down your body as fast as lightning. “I just wanna make you feel better, princess.”

Your heart stuttered. There that nickname went. “Oh. So you’ve been so attentive to me ‘cuz you wanted some pussy?”

He scoffed. “We both know I don’t have to be nice to you to get some pussy.”

A laugh slipped past your lips as he chuckled. “Oh, really?!”

“Yes, really.” He ducked his head, moving close enough to have his forehead brush yours. You immediately sat up and grabbed for his shirt with a sharp sigh. As much as you didn’t wish to get him sick, you couldn’t help just how quickly you reacted to him. “And I’m always nice to you. I just gotta be  _extra_  nice ‘cuz you sick and snifflin’ and shit.”

A tiny lump formed in your throat as he watched you. All of a sudden, it was difficult to breathe. He still had that affect on you after all this time. You opened your mouth to speak and a little squeak escaped. You brushed that off with a shake of your head. “You’re gonna get sick.”

“I don’t get sick.”

Your lips met in a slow kiss, one that had your stomach doing all sorts of flips and tumbles. You paid no mind to how annoying it was to breathe out of one nostril, or to how itchy your throat was, or to the smart part of your brain that was begging you to remind him of the little garbage can filled with tissues sitting right beside the bed. All you could think about was how good it felt to have your aching body melt into his embrace.

He finally released his grip on your chin to slide his hand underneath the covers and into your panties, parting your sensitive lips and slipping his fingers into your folds with one swift movement. Your hips moved with his deft fingers at once as you cried his name out. He swallowed it with a harsh grunt. He pulled away from your lips to kiss and nip at your neck, right before his fingers left you.

A little whine escaped you, but you didn’t fight him as he moved to pull the covers away from you. He wanted to see you. You could only watch as he stood on his knees between your legs and pulled his shirt over his head, allowing you to see those beautiful marks. You reached a hand out to touch them, your stomach turning with pride at the sound of his low groan as he massaged your thighs with gentle caresses.

“I want my princess to feel good.” Erik’s voice was low, full of a rough bass that filled the bedroom and made your clit ache for attention. His attention. He hooked his thumbs underneath the sides of your panties, taking his sweet time as he slipped it off and watched you. He licked his lips and dangled your panties in the air. “Soaked. All that shit you was talkin’ and they soaked.”

“You always get me so wet, baby.”

“Who?”

You swallowed a moan, your eyes fluttering as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Your hips bucked with excitement at the sight of his erection. “ _Daddy_. You always get me so fucking wet, daddy.”

“You gon’ let daddy make you feel good? Huh, princess?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Erik took your leg and hooked it over his shoulder, spreading the other wide for himself. He gave a sharp hiss that slowly mutated into a harsh, almost guttural grunt. He spread you wider. “So fuckin’ pretty. You  _drippin_ ’, princess.”

The air surrounding you both was thick and heady as he watched you with heavy eyes. His gaze was filled with a heat that made you squirm and roll your hips into him, your stomach turning at the sound of his low sigh. You could feel every nerve in your body buzzing as he positioned the tip of his penis at your entrance. You wanted this man and you wanted him bad—and  _now_.

He placed a kiss onto your ankle. It was sweet and lingering, a kiss that made you grab for the pillow beneath your head as he slowly pushed into you. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as your walls drew him in deeper with yearn, with  _longing_. Even though he was already inside of you, you were eager for him. You always were.

Erik moved within you with harsh and deliberate strokes that you felt in every part of your body. Your body was much more sensitive now that you were sick, and you weren’t sure if this was good or bad. All you did know was that you loved to hear the sound of his skin slapping against yours, along with those wet squelching sounds. You loved to hear your own gasps and moans crescendoing in the air and off of the walls of your bedroom. It all excited you and stoked your desire for him, simply because  _he_  was the one extracting it all from the very depths of your stomach.

He dug his fingertips into the ample meat of your thigh and took your toes into his mouth. “You gon’ come all over this dick and feel all better. I got you, princess.”

“You so— You so stupid.”

“I’m a doctor. I know what the fuck I’m talkin’ about.”

“You better not get—  _Fuck_!”

“I ain’t catch that.”

“ _Sick_!” You released a long, drawn out moan as your head fell back. He gave a sharp curse as he bit into your big toe. “You better not get sick.”

“Real niggas don’t get sick.”

You wanted to laugh, but you couldn’t. All you could produce were moans and sighs of his name. Erik was probably the most delicious man you’d ever experienced. He was  _exquisite_. So generous and giving and so thorough, in every aspect of your relationship. He wasn’t your first, but it felt like he was. It always felt like the first time with him— _always_ —and you just knew that you would never grow tired of this feeling.

“Shit, princess, you feel so fuckin’ good.”

He placed a kiss onto your heel before hooking both of your legs at his hips and lowering himself onto you, allowing you to feel the full weight of his body.  _You loved it_. You immediately grabbed for his face, locking your ankles at his back as you kissed. All you could hear was your heavy breathing paired with the wet sound of your lips smacking with his.

“You feel so good, daddy,” you whispered into his mouth. His strokes grew a bit harsh, faster and meaner, almost like he wanted to hurt you. All it did was make your eyes flutter with pleasure as you continued to kiss him. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you, too.” He reached down to smack your ass and swallowed your groan. He gripped the spot he hit, gently massaging it with a tenderness that didn’t really fit just how harshly he was treating you. It all made you want him even more, even while he was giving himself to you. He rested his forehead onto yours with a hiss, his eyes falling shut. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good. So wet.  _Shit_. I’m about to come.”

This didn’t last long and it was perfectly fine. Just hearing him say those words to you had you ready to come with him. So when he bit into his bottom lip with a grunt and hid his face into your neck, all you could do was hug him close as you both came. You both panted as you came down from your highs, a little smile touching your lips when he began to place little kisses into your neck. You hugged him closer.

Erik placed one last kiss into your neck before groaning and raising his head to meet your eyes. He shook his head. “My bad, princess. I ain’t mean for it to end so quickly. You know you got good puss—“

A sneeze interrupted him.

His own sneeze.

You both stared at each other in stunned silence, your jaws hanging.

“I thought real niggas didn’t get sick.”

“We don’t.” You arched a brow. He furrowed his. “That wasn’t a sneeze. I was clearin’ my throat.”

“Shut up, nigga, before you choke on your phlegm.”

Erik rolled his eyes and buried his face into your neck. “Whatever. I’ma need my pillow if I’ma make it through this.”

You almost snorted.  _Almost_. Snorting would probably bring some mucus up and you didn’t want to deal with that. You settled for hugging him close and tangling your fingers in his dreads, basking in the feeling of his come leaking out of you.

“Don’t be such a baby,  _Killmonger_.”

All he could do was chuckle, right before he coughed.


End file.
